


Marzipan

by QueenThayet



Series: Vampire!Pete [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Pete Wentz Is Sad, Vampire!Pete, future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Pete thinks sad thoughts not long after being turned into a vampire.
Series: Vampire!Pete [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	Marzipan

One of the lessons Lord Akeldama and his drones had imparted to Pete before he was turned was of the dangers of marzipan. The almond flavor made it impossible for a human to detect if the sweet had been poisoned with arsenic. A vampire or werewolf could detect it, but of course arsenic would harm neither species. Although Pete had lost his voice when he became a vampire, he could eat marzipan now. So what if he couldn’t make sense of his words, or bring them to life through singing. He could have marzipan. 

He never really cared for marzipan.


End file.
